Slugterra: The Cursed Chronicals Part one- The Story of Hunter
by EXILE2398
Summary: Hunter is an experiment gone wrong through the dark water testing lab. He manages to escape and tries to get his revenge by defeating Blakks minions. His nemesis Larz, who is participating in the next slugslinging competition held in Bullseye Cavern...


Name: Project SHADOW HUNTER  
Age: 15  
Species: Dark water infused Human (Ghouled Human)  
Mecha-Beast: RPG series (AKA Rampage, a Bull type Mecha)  
Blaster/s: Both were forged by Project HUNTER and cooled in pure Dark water, and named Apocalypse and Carnage.  
Slugs names and types: Lynk slug (A genetically engineered slug capable of destroying all of Slugterra and the surface, also known as Frankie, named after Frankenstein.) Nightgeist slug (Called Shadow) Amperling slug (Called Surge) Darkfurnace slug (Called Inferno) Frostfang (Called Blizzard) Grimmstone slug (Called Grimm) Boon Death slug (Called Nosferatu)  
Bio: His memory was erased by Dr. Thaddeus Blakk so no information is available on his past. Hunter is somewhat anti-social and cannot trust anyone but those he has personally fought for in the past, such as Larz Galik, who lost his pride in battle when Project SHADOW HUNTER humiliated him in battle and had no choice but to be exiled by his own father and becomes HUNTERS rival in hopes of defeating him, Kato 'Klunk' Bane, a Cave Troll mechanic who is practically afraid of his own shadow, who he saved from the twins Locke and Lode, and Keira, the only known link to his past. HUNTER prefers to be known as HUNTER, not SHADOW HUNTER, as this reminds him of the horrors Dr. Blakk put him through. He also has a mark of darkness burned into his arm, which glows and turns him into a rampaging monster when angered.  
Clothing: HUNTER wears the prototype DEVESTATOR armor over a Black T-shirt with black jeans and Combat boots.

Allies: Larz Galik, Keira Nightengale, Kato 'Klunk' Bane.

Enemies: Dr. Thaddeus Blakk, Blakk industries…

The voices... Those awful voices... WHY WON'T THEY STOP!  
"Is the test subject ready for experimentation?"  
"Don't worry Dr. Blakk. He will be ready to defeat Will Shane in moments..."  
"Yes... it is a shame that he is still only ten years old... but sacrifices must be made if he is to defeat... A Shane..."  
"Yes. Will Shane has proved to be a nuisance lately. Maybe we can finally defeat him."  
"Yes but first he needs a slug"  
"What about that new artificial slug we've been working in... Project Link?"  
"Ahh... a perfect match."  
"SIR, Will Shane is here and he knows about the Exile Project... and the boy."  
"Tend to him Bane. , come with me."  
"Yes, sir."

"HE'S WAKING UP!"  
"IT'S TOO EARLY, HE SHOULDN'T BE YET..."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"

5 years later  
A solitary tear rolled down my face. That memory always brought back his deepest fear... loss of self control. Every time. Blakk... He did this to me. I will hunt him down. And I will destroy him and everything he stands for... First his minions... Then his family... and then HIM! I  
slowed down his Mecha, Rampage, and looked up, he sensed it before he saw it... Smoke, destruction... a cry for help! With the agility of a leopard, I jumped from Rampage and ran toward the noise, hoping that no one would notice a cloaked figure hiding in the trees. I surveyed the scene and immediately felt empowered, somehow where ever chaos reigned, I would always feel stronger, and the same went for Dark water. In the middle of a destroyed convoy stood the first two on my hit list... Locke and Lode!  
I watched them in anger as they strode up to a cowering cave troll... 'WAIT... a SCARED cave troll?' I thought. "Hey Locke, I thought them cave trolls was tough?" Lode just rolled his eyes and ignored the stupidity of his brother's question. The cave troll just whimpered, hiding behind his ruined Mecha. "Well Lode, let's just round up these slugs and head back to Dr. Blakk." Just as Locke turned to walk away, Lode asked "What about this one?" holding up the giant cave troll by his vest. With a smirk Locke just said. "Let the dogs have a snack" With a snap of Lockes fingers 4 slug hounds came running from the trees. I jumped from my hiding spot in between the Troll and the hounds, blasters at the ready. the hounds just stopped and whimpered. Slowly, they started to retreat. I lifted my head to the sky and howled! Locke and Lode came back to investigate. Then, everything was a blur. All I could remember was a shot here, a dodge there and then... silence. When I looked up I saw the troll standing above me holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and stood up. Dazed I looked at my surroundings, several fires had started and Locke and Lode were unconscious lying in a crater. I looked back at the cave troll who immediately began to squeeze the life out of me with a giant bear hug, thanking me. "Yeah, you're welcome, okay? you can let me down now." Dismayed the cave troll let me drop to the floor. "My name is Kato Bane, but everyone just calls me Klunk because of my clumsiness and I'm afraid of everything." I just stared at him in silence and astonishment, that this giant could easily be frightened. "Can I stick with you stranger?!" Klunk asked. I said nothing, I just nodded.

Hunter and Klunk arrived in Bullseye Cavern in time to see the dueling challenges, usually held by the Royal Galik family. They past the pedestal where the best dueler in the cavern, the heir to the throne, Larz Galik was finishing off his newest opponent, Eli Shane. Even from the back, you couldn't help but notice the power radiating from both competitors. I watched as Eli feigned, then shot a Tazerling slug which caused Larz to fall to his knees. Admitting defeat, Larz held up his hand ready to give up, then blindsided him with a vicious attack from an Elemento slug, a powerful, genetically engineered slug made by the Galik family as their Royal Crest. With a burst of flame, the tide shifted from Eli, to Larz. The announcer's voice erupted from the loud speakers saying. "Our winner for today and forever, Larz Galik!"  
The crowd screamed in excitement as Larz raised his arm to the sky. "I am a DEITY, you peasants!" He screamed from the top of his pedestal. "IS THERE NO ONE LEFT TO CHALLENGE THIS DEITY!" Came the announcer. Everyone seemed to stop talking at once, waiting, daring for someone to speak up to battle the immortal Larz Galik. "WHO ELSE! Who else is strong enough to defeat me!" Larz challenged.  
I held up my hand and said. "I challenge you, Larz." Everyone roared in laughter. "Our new challenger... what's your name kid?" Asked the announcer. "Hunter, you can call me Hunter." I replied. "HUNTER!" The announcer shouted into the loud speaker.  
Larz and Hunter stood opposite each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Hunter twitched his index finger slightly and watched as Larz, quick as lightning, shot his fabled Elemento slug at Hunter, which passed harmlessly through him. Hunter then calmly fired both of his blasters at once, shooting Inferno and Blizzard at the same time, freezing him, then burning him. The astonished crowd just stood in silence as they saw the impossible come true. Larz was defeated. "...And the winner is Hunter?..." said the announcer.  
"WHAT!" Erupted a voice from the crowd. Walking through was King Galik, Larz' father. "THIS WEAKLING DEFEATED YOU! YOU DISGRACE THE GALIK NAME! YOU ARE NOT A PRINCE, YOU... ARE... AN... OUTCAST! GET OUT OF MY SITE! MY CAVERN! MY FAMILY! YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED!" Larz fell to his knees, his pride destroyed, his own father banishing him... it was too much for him to manage. "But father..." He started to say. "NO BUTS GET OUT NOW!" Behind him, his sister Zral just laughed at him. "Dear brother, your very presence embarrasses us, leave while you have little honor left." They both turned and rode their mechas back to their castle. Larz, to ashamed to do anything jumped on his mecha and rode out of Bulls eye Cavern.

Hunter and Klunk stop in Quiet Lawn Cavern to repair Klunks busted Mecha. "I thought you would have fixed that thing a long time ago Kato." I said. "I know but there weren't any good parts there Hunter." Klunk replied. "I'm going to find a place to stay" I said. After an hour I found a house that looked vaguely familiar. The white picket fence, the swing set… EVERYTHING! But why this house, out of all the other similar looking houses, why this one. "Ethan, is that you? ETHAN HUNT?" A voice from behind me came. I spun around, my blaster aimed at the noise.  
Hunters **POV**: The most beautiful girl stood in front of me, the purple streak through her dark, black hair glistening, her grey piercing eyes that seemed to look deep inside of your soul and her cute smile that no one could take away. She wore a light armor vest with a shoulder pad attached to it over a white t-shirt and dark grey camouflage pants and combat boots.  
Keira's **POV**: A cute boy with a face that seemed lost in her memories. He had jet-black hair and wore Dark sunglasses to cover his eyes and the hatred of an unknown past. He wore strange armor with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans with combat boots… and an amulet around his neck. Ethan!  
I holstered my blaster and stared at her, questions buzzing through my head. Why had she called me Ethan? Maybe she thought I was someone else? No, judging by the recognition on her face, I must be this… Ethan. "ETHAN!" She shouted with joy filling her voice as she said my name. "You came back!" She ran and hugged me. "I can't believe Dr. Blakk let you go, Ethan, I thought I… we were never going see you again." She sobbed. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. "It's me… Keira! What did they do to you?" Keira asked. "I wish I knew, Keira, I wish I knew." Still holding each other, I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I instantly felt a connection to her. I dried her tears and pulled her closer to me, the space between us slowly closing in; I leaned in to kiss her when I heard a voice shout. "Ethan!" I immediately pulled back and turned towards the voice. An elderly woman stood at the front door of the house; there were tears in her eyes as well. Memories came flooding back. He grew up right next door, but preferred to stay there instead. He used to call the Lady, Gran-Gran, because of the connection between them, but Keira was still a complete mystery to him. There was a connection between them, but he had no memory of her.  
"I knew you would come back..." Said Keira. "...I just knew." The elderly woman strode up and joined in the embrace. "We are glad to have you back..."

Sorry guys but this is my first fan fiction story and to tell the truth, I'm kinda nervous. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, please leave comments and PM me on gmail, Facebook, etc... if you have any ideas or characters that you want added, my first suggested character was from my younger brother, he came up with Larz Galik. I'll get to finish this story later.  
PEACE OUT!


End file.
